Sunflower
For the primal version, see Primal Sunflower. :For the birthday version in the Chinese version, see Sunflower Singer. :For the version in other games, see Sunflower (disambiguation). Sunflower is the second plant received in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It is a plant capable of generating sun over time, allowing the player to plant additional plants. Origins Sunflower's design is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'', also known as the common sunflower. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Sunflower is unlocked after beating Level 1-1. It produces 25 sun every 24 seconds. Sunflower can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower after Level 3-4, provided that the required seed packet is purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $5,000. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sunflower is unlocked after completing Player's House - Day 1. Prior to version 1.7, Sunflower functioned identically as it did in the first game, but can no longer be upgraded to Twin Sunflower. Due to the gameplay pace change from version 1.7 onward, Sunflower now produces 50 sun every 24 seconds. Additionally, Sunflower cannot be used in the Chinese Dark Ages. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Production: normal After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance." Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Twin Sunflower is Sunflower's upgrade. It produces 50 sun every 24 second, twice as much as a normal Sunflower. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Sunflower immediately produces 150 sun. Costumed When costumed and fed with Plant Food, it can produce either one gold coin and 175 sun or two gold coins and 150 sun. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' In Adventure Mode Heals up to 3 allies with the lowest current HP to Max HP ratio. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Low Level Therapy: Heals all plants. It needs Gentle Plant Food to activate. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sunflower is the first, and the primary sun producer the player will receive. Having enough Sunflowers will allow the player to gather sufficient sun, and as a result purchase additional offensive plants to fend off the horde more easily. Its ability to be upgraded into Twin Sunflower also gives Sunflower a niche in Survival Mode, where planting spaces will be very limited and the player will need to generate as much potential as possible for every given tile. However, Sunflower will prove to be worse to Sun-shroom in Night and Fog levels, as Sun-shroom is cheaper and can produce sun faster in the early levels. As a general rule, one column of Sunflower will be the minimum requirement for completing most typical levels, while two to three columns should allow purchasing of more expensive plants such as Gatling Pea and Melon-pult, giving the player more freedom in tactical choices. In Pool and Fog levels, the pool lanes are ideal places for planting additional Sunflowers due to the relative lack of dangerous enemies assaulting them, but the player should also be cautious against ambushes when a flag comes. Sunflowers can either be planted on the leftmost columns for the maximum possible amount of protection, or in front of offensive plants as a last line of defense, although the latter strategy may hinder plant placement as the level progresses and makes sun production somewhat inconsistent, as the Sunflowers are likely to get eaten. If Catapult Zombies are present, plant Umbrella Leaves nearby to protect Sunflowers from the basketballs. Sunflowers that are endangered by Digger Zombies are to be typically protected by Pumpkins. A player can also put it on the second column on that case and use defensive plants in the first column. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sunflower faces great competition for the role of primary sun production plant: Twin Sunflower has been made significantly easier to use, due to the removal of the upgrade plant system and the general ease of obtaining sun in this game, while Sun-shroom costs less than Sunflower and can grow over time, outstripping Sunflower's production capability. This is shared with Primal Sunflower, as it can create 25 more sun than Sunflower, like Sun-shroom's last stage, at the expense of 25 more sun. Moonflowers planted next to each other can give up to 100 sun each despite it's longer recharge. Of all the four sun producing plant, Sunflower also generates the least amount of sun when fed with Plant Food, unless the plant in question is a single Moonflower. Because of this, Sunflower is generally considered to be inferior to the other four sun creating plants, especially in the Endless Zone. Giant Sunflower Giant Sunflowers are plants seen in the cancelled mini-game Big Time. It costs 50 sun, but can produce as much sun as Twin Sunflower. Big Time In the canceled mini-game Big Time, Giant Sunflowers appear alongside Giant Wall-nuts and Giant Marigolds. If the player views the Sunflower in the Suburban Almanac while playing Big Time, it will appear as a Giant Sunflower. Gallery Trivia General *Sunflower is the only plant in the game that can speak with human voice. *The massive multiplayer online role-playing game World of Warcraft features a Sunflower pet. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *The Zombatar tab of the Plants vs. Zombies official website features a Sunflower with yellow hair. *Sunflower and Twin Sunflower did not glow when producing sun in the IOS version. This glitch was fixed in later versions. *Certain limited edition Game of the Year packs contain a Sunflower figurine. *Sunflower-related merchandise are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. The Sunflower glasses cost 80 Microsoft Points, the Sunflower Seed Packet costs 240 Microsoft Points and the Sunflower Dress costs 160 Microsoft Points. *The Halloween event from The Sims Social features Sunflower in Bella's room and as a gift to players who clicked on the EA blog post of The Sims Social. *On the first time the player plays Level 2-1, when he or she picks Puff-shroom but not Sunflower, he or she will get a special warning message that says "Now that it's nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?". *In the music video played upon completing Adventure Mode, a Sunflower sings most of the lyrics, voiced by Laura Shigihara. It also moves faster to match the beat of this song. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Sunflower is one of the six plants seen fighting the zombies in the Plants vs. Zombies 2 trailer, the other five being Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Pea Pod. *Even though Sunflower is the second plant, it is the first seed packet in the seed selection screen and in the Almanac. *Sunflower, Peashooter, and Wall-nut are the only plants which costume change every season. *In Sunflower's Almanac entry, "Youtuber" is a parody of YouTube. In addition to this, the word "tuber" in "Youtuber" means modified plant structures that are enlarged to store nutrients. *"Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance" is a reference to a TV show franchise "So You Think You Can Dance." *Sunflower is one of the five plants to be fully recharged at the start of a level, the others being Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower and Gold Bloom. **Coincidentally, they are all sun-producing plants. See also *Sun *Twin Sunflower *Primal Sunflower *Sunflower Singer *Sun-shroom *Moonflower *Sun-producing plants es:Girasol fr:Tournesol ru:Подсолнух de:Sonnenblume pl:Sunflower Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Day Category:Day obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Player's House Category:Player's House obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:American Suburbs obtained plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:American Suburbs Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces (All Stars)